


Supernatural in the Frozen world

by ILoveYou_IKnow



Series: Supernatural & Disney/Pixar crossovers that no one asked for! [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (2013), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I wasn't high while making this, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveYou_IKnow/pseuds/ILoveYou_IKnow
Summary: This is basically just the entire script of Frozen, rewritten so it's Supernatural characters.Neither Supernatural nor Frozen belong to me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry to anyone that was reading this before it was erased. I have honestly no idea what happened to it, but it's safe to say I will try and re-upload the chapters ASAP. Sorry for the inconveniences. 
> 
> Just for reference:  
> Gabriel- Anna  
> Castiel- Elsa  
> Sam- Kristoff  
> Jess- Sven (I know, I know, it should be Dean. But I have other plans for him)  
> Dick- Duke of Weselton (I just realized Gabriel has to dance with Dick. Not only is that a really weird sentence, but I feel sorry for Gabe)  
> Kali- Hans  
> Death- Pabbie  
> Obviously I don’t have all the characters on here, but they will be mentioned if they have lines.

Born of cold and winter air — And mountain rain combining;This icy force both foul and fair — Has a frozen heart worth mining.So cut through the heart, cold and clear — Strike for love and strike for fear. See the beauty sharp and sheer — Split the ice apart —And break the frozen heart.  
Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go! — Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go! Beautiful! Powerful! Dangerous! Cold! — Ice has a magic can’t be controlled. Stronger than one, Stronger than ten — Stronger than a hundred men!  
Born of cold and winter air — And mountain rain combining.This icy force both foul and fair — Has a frozen heart worth mining. Cut through the heart, cold and clear — Strike for love and strike for fear. There’s beauty and there’s danger here — Split the ice apart! Beware the frozen heart.  
“Come on, Jess!” Sam exclaimed. 

"Castiel. Psst! Castiel! Wake up, wake up, wake up.” Gabriel whispered. 

"Gabriel, go back to sleep." Castiel commented. 

"I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play." Gabriel remarked excitedly. 

"...Go play by yourself." Castiel commented, pushing Gabriel off the bed. 

"Do you want to build a snowman?” Gabriel asked. “... Come on, come on, come on, come on. "  
“Shhh—shhhh—shhhhh!” Castiel shushed.  
“Do the magic! Do the magic!” Gabriel exclaimed.  
“Ready?” Castiel asked.  
“Uh-huh, uh-huh…This is amazing!” Gabriel exclaimed.  
"Watch this! …Hi, I'm Lucifer and I like warm hugs." Castiel exclaimed from behind a snowman. 

"I love you, Lucifer. … Lucifer! …Tickle bumps.” Gabriel giggled. 

“Hang on!” Castiel exclaimed. 

“Catch me!” Gabriel requested. 

“Gotcha!” Castiel remarked. 

“Again!” Gabriel exclaimed. 

“Wait! Slow down!” Castiel panicked, slipping on his ice. 

“Ouch!” Gabriel sniffled. 

"Gabriel! ….Gabriel! …Mama! Papa! …You’re okay, Gabriel. I got you.” Castiel consoled. 

"What have you done?" Chuck asked angrily. 

"It was an accident…I’m sorry, Gabriel.” Castiel apologized. 

“He’s ice cold.” Chuck commented. 

"...I know where we have to go.” Chuck remarked. 

“Ice? …Faster, Jess! …Jess!” Sam exclaimed. 

“Please, help! My son!” Chuck yelled. 

“It’s the king!” The trolls exclaimed. 

“Trolls…?” Sam asked. 

“Shush. I’m trying to listen…Cuties. I’m gonna keep you.” Ellen commented. 

“Your Majesty! Born with the powers or cursed?” Death asked. 

“Born. And they’re getting stronger.” Chuck replied. 

“Here, here…You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed. But the head can be persuaded.” Death commented.  
“Do what you must.” Chuck remarked.  
“I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe. But don't worry—I'll leave the fun. He will be okay.” Death consoled.  
“But he won’t remember I have powers?” Gabriel questioned.  
“It’s for the best.” Chuck told him.  
“Listen to me, Castiel. Your power will only grow. There is beauty in it, but also great danger. You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy.” Death warned.  
“No. We'll protect him. He can learn to control it, I'm sure. Till then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit his contact with people and keep his powers hidden from everyone—including Gabriel.” Chuck replied.


	2. Chapter 2

“Castiel?” Gabriel asked, knocking on the door.  
Do you want to build a snowman? — Come on let's go and play.I never see you anymore — Come out the door — It's like you've gone away.  
We used to be best buddies — And now we're not—I wish you would tell me why. Do you want to build a snowman? — It doesn't have to be a snowman.  
“Go away, Gabriel.” Castiel responded.  
Okay-bye.  
“The gloves will help. See? Conceal it.” Chuck said.  
“Don’t feel it.” Castiel responded.  
“Don’t let it show.” They said together.  
Do you want to build a snowman? Or ride our bike around the hall?I think some company is overdue — I've started talking to the pictures on the walls.  
“Hang in there, Joan.” Gabriel commented.  
It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms — Just watching the hours tick by —  
“Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock.” Gabriel clicked.  
“I’m scared, it’s getting stronger.” Castiel fretted.  
“Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down.” Chuck reassured.  
“No! Don’t touch me! Please- I don’t want to hurt you.” Castiel exclaimed. 

“See you in two weeks.” Gabriel said, pulling his parents into a hug.  
“Do you have to go?” Castiel asked worriedly.  
“You’ll be fine, Castiel.” Chuck encouraged. 

“Castiel?” Gabriel asked sadly.  
Please—I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been—They say, ‘Have courage’, and I'm trying to -- I'm right out here for you — Just let me in.  
We only have each other — It's just you and me — What are we gonna do? Do you want to build a snowman? 

"Welcome to Arendelle!" Adam exclaimed. 

“Ah, merci, monsieur.” Balthazar replied. 

“Watch your step, please. The gates will be opening soon.” Adam cautioned. 

"Why do I have to wear this?" Claire complained.

"Because the Queen has come of age. It's Coronation Day!" Jimmy replied. 

“That’s not my fault.” Claire replied. 

“What do you want, Jess?” Sam asked.

“Give me a snack!” Sam exclaimed, imitating Jess.

“What’s the magic word?” Sam questioned. 

“Please!” Sam replied, imitating Jess again. 

“Ah, ah-ah-ah-Share!” Sam remarked. 

“I can’t believe they’re finally opening up the gates!” Cain exclaimed.

“And for a whole day! Faster, Cain!” Colette commanded. 

“Ah, Arendelle, our most mysterious trade partner. Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches…did I just say that out loud?” Dick asked. 

“Oh, my sore eyes can’t wait to see the King and the Prince. I bet they’re absolutely lovely.” Crowley remarked. 

“I bet they are handsome.” Hannah replied. 

“Prince Gabriel?” Kevin asked. 

“Huh?” Gabriel replied sleepily. 

“Prince Gabriel?” Kevin asked again.

“Yeah?” Gabriel replied. 

“Prince Gabriel…? Sorry to wake you, monsieur, but-“ Kevin commented. 

“No, no, no. You didn’t. I’ve been up for hours…Who is it?” Gabriel lied, then asked.

“It’s still me, monsieur. The gates will open soon. Time to get ready.” Kevin replied. 

“Of course! Ready for what?” Gabriel questioned.

“Your brother’s coronation, monsieur?” Kevin prodded. 

“My brother’s coronation…It’s Coronation Day! It’s Coronation Day!” Gabriel exclaimed. 

 

The window is open, so's that door — I didn't know they did that anymore. Who knew we owned 8,000 salad plates? 

For years I have roamed these empty halls — Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally, they're opening up the gates! 

There'll be actual real live people — It'll be totally strange. But wow, am I so ready for this change! 

‘Cause for the first time in forever — There'll be music, there'll be light. For the first time in forever — I'll be dancing through the night. 

Don't know if I'm elated or gassy — But I'm somewhere in that zone. 'Cause for the first time in forever — I won't be alone. 

I can't wait to meet everyone. What if I meet the one?Tonight imagine me, tux and all — Fetchingly draped against the wall. 

The picture of sophisticated grace.I suddenly see them standing there — A beautiful stranger tall and fair. 

I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!But then we laugh and talk all evening — Which is totally bizarre. 

Nothing like the life I've led so far. 

For the first time in forever — There'll be magic, there'll be fun. For the first time in forever — I could be noticed by someone. 

And I know it is totally crazy — To dream I'd find romance.But for the first time in forever — At least I've got a chance! 

 

Don't let them in, don't let them see;Be the good boy you always have to be; 

Conceal, don't feel, put on a show;Make one wrong move, and everyone will know. 

But it's only for today. 

It's only for today! 

It's agony to wait. 

It's agony to wait! 

Tell the guards to open up the gate. 

The gate! 

... For the first time in forever—Don't let them in don't let them see—I'm getting what I'm dreaming of.

Be the good boy you always have to be. 

A chance to change my lonely world—Conceal—A chance to find true love. Conceal, don't feel, don’t let them know. 

I know it all ends tomorrow; so it has to be today! 'Cause for the first time in forever—For the first time in forever— Nothing's in my way! 

 

“Hey!” Gabriel exclaimed angrily.


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m so sorry. Are you hurt?” Kali asked, concerned. 

“Hey. I-No, no. I’m okay.” Gabriel commented. 

“Are you sure?” Kali checked. 

“Yeah. I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm great, actually.” Gabriel replied, stumbling over his words. 

“Oh, thank goodness…Oh, uh-Princess Kali of the Southern Isles.” Kali introduced.

“Prince Gabriel of Arendelle.” Gabriel introduced.

“Prince? My Lord…Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!” Kali bowed, and then fell on top of Gabriel as the boat started falling. 

“Hi-again.” Gabriel commented awkwardly. 

“Oh, boy.” Kali remarked. 

“This is awkward. Not, “You're awkward”, but just ‘cause we're—I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?” Gabriel questioned. 

“I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the prince of Arendelle with my horse. And for every moment after.” Kali commented. 

“No. No-no. It's fine. I'm not that prince. I mean, if you'd hit my brother Castiel, it would be—yeesh! 'Cause, you know ... Hello ... But, lucky you, it's—it's just me.” Gabriel replied.

“Just you?” Kali questioned. 

“The bells. The coronation. I-I-I better go. I have to…I better go. Uh-bye!” Gabriel stumbled. 

“Oh, no.” Kali commented just before falling into the water. 

“Your Majesty-the gloves…Sehm hon hell drr in-um hell-gum Ayg-num Okkrund ee thes-um hellgah Stahth, ehk teh frahm fur-ear Uthear. King Castiel of Arendelle.” The Bishop said. 

“King Castiel of Arendelle.” The crowd replied. 

“King Castiel of Arendelle. Prince Gabriel of Arendelle!” Kevin introduced.

“Oh-here? Are you sure? Cause I don’t think I’m supposed to-Okay.” Gabriel accepted. 

“…Hi.” Castiel said. 

“Hi me…? Oh. Um. Hi.” Gabriel replied awkwardly. 

“You look beautiful.” Castiel remarked. 

“Thank you. You look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more beautiful.” Gabriel commented. 

“Thank you. So this is what a party looks like.” Castiel replied, looking out across the crowd. 

“It’s warmer than I thought.” Gabriel said.

“And what is that amazing smell?” Castiel asked. 

“Chocolate.” The two replied blissfully, and then giggled. 

“Your Majesty: The Duke of Weaseltown.” Kevin introduced.

“Weselton. The Duke of Weselton, Your Majesty. As your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as king.” Dick offered.

“Uh, thank you. Only I don’t dance.” Castiel replied. 

“Oh.” Dick said, dejected.

“But my brother does.” Castiel said. 

“What?” Gabriel questioned. 

“Lucky you.” Dick replied. 

“Oh, I don’t think so-“ Gabriel objected.

“If you swoon, let me know- I’ll catch you.” Dick remarked. 

“Sorry.” Castiel apologized. 

“Like an agile peacock. Speaking of, so great to have the gates open. Why did they shut them in the first place? Do you know the reason? Hmm?” Dick questioned suspiciously.

“No.” Gabriel replied.

“No. All right. Hang on. They don't call me "The Little Dipper" for nothing. Like a chicken with the face of a monkey, I fly. ... Let me know when you're ready for another round, My Lord.” Dick commented.

“Well, he was sprightly.” Castiel remarked.

“Especially for a man in heels.” Gabriel said. 

“Are you okay?” Castiel asked. 

“Yeah, I’ve never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time.” Gabriel replied. 

“Me too…but it can’t.” Castiel commented.

“Well, why not? If-“ Gabriel replied.

“It just can’t.” Castiel cut in.

“Excuse me for a minute.” Gabriel replied. 

“Glad I caught you.” Kali remarked. 

“Kali...I often had the whole parlor to myself to slide. Oops. Sorry. ... Your physique helps, I'm sure, too.” Gabriel replied. 

“What’s this?” Kali asked. 

“I was born with it. Although I dreamt I was kissed by a troll.” Gabriel said. 

“I like it.” Kali replied. 

“Okay wait, wait. So you have how many sisters?” Gabriel asked. 

“Twelve older sisters. Three of them pretended I was invisible—literally—for two years.” Kali admitted.

“That’s horrible.” Gabriel commented. 

“It’s what sisters do.” Kali replied. 

“And brothers. Castiel and I were really close when we were little. But one day he just shut me out, and I never knew why.” Gabriel told her. 

“I would never shut you out.” Kali said.

“Okay, can I just say something crazy?” Gabriel asked. 

“I love crazy.” Kali told him. 

 

All my life has been a series of doors in my face. 

And then suddenly I bump into you. 

I was thinking the same thing, because like— 

I’ve been searching my whole life to find my own place.And maybe it’s the party talking, Or the chocolate fondue. 

But with you, but with you—I found my place—I see your face. And it’s nothing like I’ve ever known before. 

Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Love is an open door— With you! With you! With you! With you! Love is an open door. 

I mean, it’s crazy. 

What? 

We finish each other’s — Sandwiches! 

That's what I was gonna say! 

I’ve never met someone who thinks so much like me. 

Jinx. Jinx again. 

Our mental synchronization can have but one explanation: You and I were just meant to be. 

Say goodbye—Say goodbye to the pain of the past. We don’t have to feel it anymore! 

Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Life can be so much more— With you! With you! With you! With you! Love is an open door. 

 

“Can I say something crazy…? Will you marry me?” Kali asked.

“Can I just say something even crazier? Yes.” Gabriel accepted.


	4. Chapter 4

“Oops! Pardon. Sorry. Can we just get around you there? Thank you. ... Oh, there he is…Castiel! I mean-King. Me again. May I present: Princess Kali of the Southern Isles.” Gabriel introduced. 

“Your Majesty.” Kali curtseyed. 

“We would like-“ Gabriel and Kali said together. 

“Your blessing-“ Kali said. 

“Of-“ Gabriel said. 

“Our marriage!” They exclaimed. 

“Marriage?” Castiel asked. 

“Yes!” Gabriel replied excitedly. 

“I’m sorry, I’m confused.” Castiel responded.

“Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast and ice cream, and then—Wait. Would we live here?” Gabriel questioned. 

“Here?” Castiel asked. 

“Absolutely!” Kali replied.

“Gabriel-“ Castiel interjected. 

“Oh, we can invite all twelve of your sisters to stay with us.” Gabriel proposed. 

“What? No. No-no-no-no.” Castiel objected. 

“Of course we have the room. I don't know. Some of them must—“ Gabriel raved. 

“Wait. Slow down. No one's sisters are staying here. No one is getting married.” Castiel responded. 

“Wait, what?” Gabriel asked. 

“May I talk to you, please? Alone?” Castiel queried. 

“No. Whatever you have to say, you—you can say to both of us.” Gabriel replied. 

“Fine. You can’t marry a woman you just met.” Castiel said matter-of-factly. 

“You can if it’s true love.” Gabriel responded.

“Gabriel, what do you know about true love?” Castiel asked. 

“More than you. All you know is how to shut people out.” Gabriel replied angrily. 

“You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me.” Castiel said. 

“Your Majesty, if I may ease your-“ Kali responded. 

“No, you may not. And I—I think you should go…The party is over. Close the gates.” Castiel said, turning to a nearby guard.

“Yes, Your Majesty.” The guard replied. 

“What? Castiel, no. No, wait!” Gabriel objected, grabbing at Castiel’s glove. 

“Give me my glove!” Castiel demanded.

“Castiel, please, please. I can’t live like this anymore.” Gabriel begged.

“Then leave.” Castiel replied icily. 

“What did I ever do to you?!” Gabriel asked angrily. 

“Enough, Gabriel.” Castiel responded. 

“No. Why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!” Gabriel pleaded. 

“I said, enough!” Castiel shouted, shooting ice out of his fingers. 

“Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here.” Dick muttered. 

“Castiel?” Gabriel asked worriedly. 

“There he is. Your Majesty! Long live the King! King Castiel…come drink with us.” The crowd cheered. 

“Your Majesty? Are you all right?” Mary asked, worried. 

“No.” Castiel murmured. 

“There he is! Stop him!” Dick screamed. 

“Please, just stay away from me. Stay away!” Castiel replied, panicking. 

“Monster…Monster!” Dick shrieked. 

“Castiel! Castiel! Wait, please! Castiel, stop!” Gabriel yelled after him. 

“Gabriel!” Kali exclaimed, grabbing him. 

“No.” Gabriel replied, shocked. 

“Look…the fjord.” Kali said, looking at the snow and ice. 

“Snow? It’s…snow…in July.” The crowd said.

“…Are you all right?” Kali asked. 

“No.” Gabriel replied. 

“Did you know?” Kali questioned. 

“No.” Gabriel repeated. 

“Look! It’s snowing! It’s snowing! The King has cursed this land! He must be stopped! You have to go after him.” Dick shrieked angrily. 

“Wait, no!” Gabriel objected. 

“You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?” Dick queried angrily.

“No. No. I’m completely ordinary.” Gabriel replied. 

“That’s right he is…in the best way.” Kali said. 

“…And my brother’s not a monster.” Gabriel fumed. 

“He nearly killed me.” Dick screamed.

“You slipped on ice.” Kali corrected.

“His ice!” Dick objected. 

“It was an accident. He was scared. He didn’t mean it. He didn’t mean any of this…tonight was my fault. I pushed him. So I’m the one that needs to go after him.” Gabriel replied. 

“Yes. Fine. Do.” Dick said sharply. 

“What?” Kali asked. 

“Bring me my horse, please.” Gabriel requested. 

“Gabriel, no. It’s too dangerous.” Kali protested.

“Castiel’s not dangerous. I’ll bring him back, and I’ll make this right.” Gabriel confirmed. 

“I’m coming with you.” Kali told him.

“No, I need you here to take care of Arendelle.” Gabriel said.

“…On my honor.” Kali replied. 

“I leave Princess Kali in charge!” Gabriel announced to the crowd. 

“Are you sure you can trust him? I don’t want you getting hurt.” Kali asked.

“He’s my brother; he would never hurt me.” Gabriel replied confidently. 

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight — Not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I’m the king; 

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside— Couldn’t keep it in; Heaven knows I’ve tried. 

Don’t let them in, don’t let them see — Be the good boy you always have to be; Conceal, don’t feel, don’t feel them know — Well now they know. 

Let it go, let it go — Can’t hold it back anymore;Let it go, let it go — Turn away and slam the door;I don’t care — What they’re going to say;

Let the storm rage on — The cold never bothered me anyway. 

It’s funny how some distance — Makes everything seem small;And the fears that once controlled me — Can’t get to me at all; 

It’s time to see what I can do — To test the limits and break through; No right, no wrong, no rules for me — I’m free! 

Let it go, let it go — I am one with the wind and sky;Let it go, let it go — You’ll never see me cry;Here I stand — And here I’ll stay — Let the storm rage on. 

My power flurries through the air into the ground;My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around; 

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast;I’m never going back, the past is in the past. 

Let it go, let it go — And I’ll rise like the break of dawn; Let it go, let it go — That perfect boy is gone; 

Here I stand — In the light of day;Let the storm rage on — The cold never bothered me anyway! 

 

“Castiel! Castiel! It’s me, Gabriel…your brother who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer. I'm sorry. It's all my f-f-f-f-f-f-fault.” Gabriel shivered.


End file.
